Assim Falou o Acaso
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Near chamava de 'coincidência'. Matt chamava de 'destino'. Mello chamava de... algo impróprio para menores. [Mellocentered]


**Assim Falou o Acaso**

"E agora, turma, ou sortear as duplas que farão o ensaio sobre o sistema do cérebro humano."

Desde de sempre, sou perseguido pela aleatoriedade. De forma que, quando o professor falou em _sorteio_, fiquei apreensivo. Mas claro, não deveria haver com que me preocupar, não é? Havia quase tinta pessoas na sala, e apenas uma que eu queria evitar a qualquer custo.

"Kim e... Marie." Ele foi prosseguindo "Julia e Matt..."

Ok, eu não faria trabalho com o Matt, mas estaria bom pra mim cair com qualquer idiota que não atrapalhasse.

"Audra e Borislav... Damien... e Iah." Inconscientemente apertei a cruz no meu pescoço. Porque o nome dele não saía logo? "Near e..."

Finalmente! Vá, jogue-o com algum qualquer, de preferência um dos retardados irritantes. Qualquer um menos...

"Mello!"

Está brincando comigo. Só pode estar brincando comigo.

Mas quando ele continuou falando nomes, concluí não. Senti que podia sacar a arma de dentro da mala e dar-lhe um tiro. Melhor! Um tiro no desgraçado do Near!

Felizmente—ou infelizmente—contentei-me em atirar mentalmente em Matt, quando ele se virou pra rir de mim. Near também me olhava, meio divertido em observar minha reação.

"Por quê, Near?" Eu rosnei, somente alto o bastante para atravessar as três carteiras que nos separavam. "Por quê?!"

Ele deu de ombros, e eu tive que segurar minha mão para não sacar o revólver.

"Coincidência."

**X**

Três da manhã. Que horário adorável pra se estar acordado, saqueando a cozinha!

"Se eu fosse você, eu voltaria pro dormitório."

"Ah, é? E se eu fosse você... Hm... me mataria." Retruquei. "Preciso de chocolate, Matt. L saqueava a cozinha, quando morava aqui. É só termos cuidado que _ninguém_ vai nos pegar."

"Eu sei. Eu mesmo já fui até o depósito de noite pra roubar pilhas pro meu game boy, mas..." Ele puxou a cigarreira do bolso, com aquela calma característica. "olha, Mello, sabemos que você é perseguido pelas leis de Murphy."

"Não seja retardado! Se puder evitar..." Sussurrei, abrindo a porta com cuidado. "Murphy era um idiota. Essas leis não têm lógica nenhuma."

De repente, uma voz aguda. "Que leis?"

Podiam tem ter lógica nenhuma, mas davam surpreendentemente certo. Comigo.

A gordíssima senhora Borenheim estava no meio da cozinha, com um copo de leite na mão. De _todas_ as noites, ela tinha escolhido _aquela_ para ter insônia. Evidente. Óbvio. Eu deveria ter previsto.

"E já que estão tão animados esta noite, talvez queiram passar o resto dela na sala de detenção?"

"Por quê, Matt?" E murmurei entre dentes, irritado com a calma quase doentia dele. "Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros, e eu tive que segurar minha mão para não sacar o revólver.

"Destino."

**X**

Mas naquela época, eu era inocente. Quero dizer, na medida em que a palavra _inocente_ pode se aplicar a mim. Ainda não tinha percebido que todo o cuidado é pouco quando você não está nas graças do acaso. Mas o tempo veio a me ensinar.

Só depois percebi como foi tudo friamente calculado... Já que assaltar o chocolate da cozinha estava fora de questão e eu passei um dia inteiro com crise de abstinência, fui obrigado a freqüentar a mercearia da esquina, onde o acaso planejava seu próximo ataque.

Era uma noite chuvosa. Eu tinha me esgueirado para fora da casa Wammy e planejava voltar antes que fechassem os portões. Não que nunca _tivesse_ passado a noite na rua, mas não era especialmente confortável. Principalmente com toda aquela chuva.

Entrei na mercearia e tirei o casaco molhado. Afora eu mesmo, lá dentro só havia uma velha, meia dúzia de góticos entediados e uma vendedora com cara de quem preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo.

Fui direto ao caixa e atirei sobre ele duas dúzias de chocolates. A atendente se espreguiçou antes de começar a passar os códigos de barras.

"Whoa," Ela falou, sonolenta. "você realmente gosta de chocolate."

Então me ocorreu uma idéia. Ela estava num estado mental tão deturpado que talvez não notasse... Valia a pena tentar.

"Ah," Acrescentei, casualmente. "inclua também um _wisky_."

Má idéia. Péssima idéia.

Os olhos dela estreitaram, a coluna ficou reta, as mãos enrijerecam e ela pareceu totalmente desperta, tudo num segundo. "_Wisky_? Mas você não é _maior de idade_, é?"

Ok. Pense rápido.

"Olha, não é pra mim," Foi a primeira desculpa que me ocorreu. "meu—padrinho. Ele me pediu pra comprar."

"Seu padrinho." Ela respondeu, sarcástica.

"É," Continuei. "Sabe, ele está muito mal. Acabou de se separar e tudo. A esposa fugiu com o... açougueiro."

De todas as desculpas ruins que eu contei na minha vida inteira, essa foi a pior. Qual era a probabilidade de eu _atirar_ nela, pegar a garrafa e os chocolates sem ninguém perceber e sair correndo?

Pequena, percebi, pois os góticos estavam se juntando, curiosos, ao nosso redor. _Odeio_ montinhos.

"Com o açougueiro." Ela continuou. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo trabalhando como vendedora noturna de uma mercearia de terceira? "Fugiram pra onde?"

"... Não sabemos. Alemanha, talvez. Ele era alemão, sabe? O sobrenome era Borenheim."

De todos os nomes, só o da gordíssima professora me acudiu! A vendedora suspirou pesadamente.

"Olha, garoto, porque você não—"

"É tudo verdade."

Espera, não tinha sido eu o autor daquela frase...

Todos nos viramos. Fora a senhora que dissera. Ela se aproximava do montinho com o queixo erguido.

"É tudo verdade. Você está falando de Hans e Alice, não é?" Então baixou a voz, em tom confidencial. Todos chegaram mais perto para ouvir melhor. "Me diga... Alice estava certa sobre Charles?"

Todos estavam esperando minha resposta. Eu devia ter atirado na vendedora quando tive a chance.

"... Não." Engoli em seco. "Parece que Alice estava enganada."

Ela se chocou. Essa era a pior resposta possível.

"Então você acha que Hans... Célia—?"

Odeio quando as coisas começam a ficar surreais.

"Infelizmente."Voltei-me rapidamente para a vendedora, que parecia atordoada. Precisava escapar logo dali. "Então você entende que ele precisa da garrafa, não é? Aqui, pode ficar com o troco!" Peguei o _wisky_ que ela me estendeu e quase saí correndo.

Mas não foi rápido bastante. Quando o sininho da porta tocou, a velha ainda teve tempo de gritar "E Margaret! Que será de Margaret?"

"... Ela está grávida!"

Então, eu corri.

**X**

Passaram-se vários dias antes que eu pusesse os pés pra fora da casa Wammy novamente. Acho que foi quando me conscientizei de que não podia dar trela ao acaso. Mas ainda haveria mais um incidente, para eu aprender que eu não apenas _não_ estava nas graças dele, como eu estava em sua lista negra.

Eu saí, dessa vez, numa tarde ensolarada, porque precisava de um cinto novo.

Logo na saída dei de cara com a polícia, que me perguntou sobre o revólver pendurado na cintura. Esfreguei minha autorização de porte na cara de cada um deles, e me deixaram ir, com a condição de guardar o revólver onde não pudesse ser visto.

Nada de grandes novidades até aí. A surpresa ainda estava virando a esquina.

Eu gelei quando a mesma senhora de tantos dias atrás apareceu, ladeada por uma adolescente do tamanho de um gnu.

Sem pânico. Analisemos as opções: 1) Me esconder. Mas onde? Ao meu lado só tinha o muro liso de o-que-quer-que-haja-do-outro-lado. 2) Sair correndo. Mas ela vai notar e, mais, descobrir onde eu moro! Nunca. Jamais. 3) (E eu sorrio sadicamente) Atirar nelas.

Mas então eu olho para trás e, desgraça, aqueles policiais caquéticos ainda estão ali. Da última vez que conferi _ficar preso cinqüenta anos _ainda estava na lista de _evite_.

Ok, então, 4) ...

"É ele!" Grita de repente a voz familiar. "É ele o moleque que me disse tudo aquilo, Margaret!"

A adolescente parecida com um Mastim Napolitano é a Margaret? Isto chama-se ironia cruel. E é um dos artifícios favoritos do acaso. Eu estava triplamente frito.

Com certeza, aquela garota deve estar irada por ter sido submetida a milhares de testes de gravidez. Ela vai me matar por ter enganado sua mãe. Dá pra ler isso em seus olhos enquanto ela se aproxima como um mamute enfurecido.

Quando foi a última vez que lutei corpo-a-corpo? Eu tinha seis anos. E perdi.

"Moleque louro desgraçado!"

Será que se eu atirar nela posso alegar legítima defesa?

"Como foi que você descobriu?"

Uma surpresa, um atraso cerebral. Minha mão parou a meio caminho da arma enquanto eu processava a informação.

Ironia cruel, meu caros, a especialidade do acaso.

Eu teria até mesmo rido se o punho fechado dela não tivesse entrado em contato com o meu rosto no segundo seguinte. A polícia interviu, claro, mas a essa altura já estava doendo _bastante_.

Se você não conseguiu deduzir a moral da história até agora, então não sou em quem vai te contar. Quero dizer, não é _difícil_. E eu apanhei para aprender essa lição, então não vou te ensinar de graça.

Se é _destino_, _coincidência_ ou _acaso_, não sei. Mas olha, algum dia eu vou pegá-lo pela gola da camisa e aí ele já era.

**X**

**Hm... olá ;D**

**Minha primeira fic de Death Note sem o L. Essa fic, apesar de totalmente diferente, dialoga com Aprés Moi le Deluge. Enquanto o L é torturado pela Tormenta, o Mello é perseguido pelo Acaso... Agora só falta uma do Near. Se bem que, como eu o odeio, provavelmente não farei.**

**Será que todos na casa Wammy são esquizofrênicos assim? XD**

**A versão original dessa aqui ficou com mais de 1600 palavras e muita coisa teve que rodar pra não sair das regras. Ainda assim, ficou engraçado não? Voltamos à minha especialidade, a comédia sem romance, sem enredo, sem sequência e quase sem sentido!**

**Então foi por isso que o Mello ficou tão cuidadoso...**

**O tema da vez era _acaso_.**

**Obrigada por ler e adieu!**


End file.
